Ineffable in Italy
by PZfan9213
Summary: When Stacy was first born, she lived in a little town populated by pizza people in Pisa, Italy. She lived there for 8 years of her life before moving to the US. Stacy has been dying to show the Uncle Grandpa gang where she grew up and today is finally that day. Their trip takes place 9/1/18-9/10/18.
1. Chapter 1

Ineffable in Italy Chapter 1

Somewhere in California sits a colorful, and magical RV. It's home to many wacky individuals. It is the home of Uncle Grandpa, everyone in the world's Uncle and Grandpa. Living alongside him are his close friends; Mr. Gus, his dinosaur bodyguard; Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, the gal pal in the group; Belly Bag, Uncle Grandpa's right hand man; and, of course, Pizza Steve, the super awesome, sentient slice of pizza. Living with this small gang is another little slice. Her name is Stacy. She's been friends with the group for five years, and is in a relationship with Pizza Steve. Stacy spent the first eight years of her life in Pisa, Italy. In a little area populated by pizza people, before moving to the US. She's always wanted to go to Italy with her friends and show them her old home. And today, was finally that day. They've decided to go because Uncle Grandpa planned on going back since he visited little Isabella, and because Stacy was still holding a grudge about him not taking her with him. Their plans are to visit, help some kids, and just have a little vacation.

Their trip takes place in September, right after summer vacation. Getting to Italy wouldn't take long, since they were going to fly to RV there. No packing was necessary, of course, they were still going to be staying at their home. Once they finally arrived, Stacy could not contain her joy. She couldn't believe she'd finally be able to show her closest friends where her favorite childhood memories took place.

First order of business was to find a place to park the RV. They searched for a couple hours before finding an abandoned field of grass. Their second order of business, helping some kids. The gang helped at least a dozen kids. As they were doing so, Stacy would get easily distracted. Everywhere she looked there was a familiar place. As the sun set, the gang headed back to the RV for the night to get some much needed rest.

They had much planned for that next day, and Stacy couldn't wait to get started. First thing they did was visit some of Stacy's old friends. Most of them have moved out of Italy, but Stacy managed to find some friends that weren't her closest friends but were still friends. While finding Stacy's old friends, they ran into Stacy's old best friend. She was a slice of pizza named Valentina. Back in the day they were the closest of friends, and were always together. When Stacy went up to say hi, Valentina was disinterested. She was also very bitter towards Stacy.

 _"Hey! Valentina, It's me, Stacy! Anastasia!"_

She shouted, running up to her friend. Valentina Ingnored her. Until, Stacy tapped her shoulder.

 _"Don't touch me!"_ Valentina exclaimed in anger.

 _"It's me, don't you remember?"_

 _"Yeah. Please just leave me alone."_

 _"What do you mean? We were best friends before I moved."_

 _"Yeah well, best friends tell each other when they're moving out of the country. So yeah,_ _ **were**_ _._

Valentina walked away, leaving Stacy speechless. The gang was watching the whole thing, Pizza Steve went over to Stacy when he saw Valentina walk away. They continued to explore Italy and stopped by a little bakery. The shop also doubled as an apartment, above the shop was a living space. It was owned by a older gentleman, probably about the same age as her dad. He watched them as they came in and kept a close eye on Stacy. She looked very familiar to him.

 _"So, anything look good, Cici?"_ Pizza Steve asked, as he looked at the treats in the bakery.

 _"Anastasia Amato!?"_ The old business man exclaimed, as best as he could in english.

 _"Yess...?"_ She said, turning slowly.

 _"Sono il signor Aresco! Ero il migliore amico di tuo padre quando eri giovane."_ { _I'm Mr. Aresco! I was your father's best friend when you were young!}_

 _"O si! Ciao! Come sei stato?{Oh, yeah! Hello! How have you been?}_

 _"Sto bene! Cosa ti riporta in Italia? I tuoi genitori sono qui?" {I'm fine! What brings you back to Italy? Are your parents here?}_

 _"Sto mostrando i miei amici in giro per qualche giorno! No, ho portato solo gli amici con cui vivo." {I'm showing my friends around for a few days! No, I brought only the friends with whom I live.}_

 _"È bello vederti di nuovo! Assicurati di fermarti di nuovo prima di partire!" {It's nice to see you again! Be sure to stop again before leaving!}_

 _"Tutto apposto!" {Alright!}_

The gang bought some pastries and headed back to the RV. The next day, they went out to do more walking around. When they stopped for lunch, they ran into Valentina again. Stacy wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and bumped right into her.

 _"Oh my gosh! Valentina! I'm so sorry!"_

Stacy apologized, but Valentina was too distracted by the bracelet Stacy was wearing.

 _"You kepted it."_ Valentina said quietly as Stacy was repeatedly apologizing.

 _"Oh."_ She looked down at her bracelet. _"This?"_

 _"Yes. I gave that to you, remember?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"So you do still care?"_

 _"Duh. Why wouldn't I?"_

 _"You left Italy without telling me. I found out from the other girls. I thought you didn't care about didn't even say anything at your last birthday party before you left."_

 _"The day we were leaving I realized that I hadn't said anything to you, even though I thought before that I did. I tried to find you but it was too late. I really should've said something earlier... Sorry."_

 _"Now that I think about it, I went on vacation to France the day you left. I was looking for you when you came back, the girls told me you moved away."_

 _"That still doesnt excuse me from not telling you."_

 _"But you tried. I'm sorry."_

 _"I'm sorry too."_

They hugged, and Valentina joined them for lunch. When they finished, they went outside. There was tons of smoke everywhere. The gang tried to see where it was coming from but the smoke was too thick. Once they got out of the smoke, they saw it was towards where Mr. Aresco's shop sits. As they walked closer, they could see firefighters and bystanders. They went to see what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ineffable in Italy Chapter 2

As they got closer, they saw that Mr. Aresco's shop was on fire. The looked around, trying to find where Mr. Aresco was. He was standing in the street watching the firefighters put the fire out.

 _"Signor Aresco cosa è successo?" {Mr. Aresco what happened?}_

 _"il mio forno ha preso fuoco. Non sono sicuro che il mio edificio sarà intatto dopo aver spento il fuoco." {my oven caught fire. I'm not sure my building will be intact after the fire is extinguished.}_

 _"Questo è orribile!" {This is horrible!}_

All they could do was watch the firemen put the fire out. Once it was out, the building was completely destroyed.

 _"This is awful. Mr. Aresco is out of a business_ _ **and**_ _a place to live! We can't just let him sleep in the streets."_ Stacy said.

 _"How about we offer him a room at the RV? Just until he finds a place to stay."_ Uncle Grandpa offered.

 _"That's a great idea, Uncle G! But what if he can't find a place before we leave?"_

 _"My dad is a construction worker! He builds shops all over town! He could build a new place for Mr. Aresco!"_ Valentina added.

 _"That's wonderful! I'll tell him!"_

Stacy went over to Mr. Aresco to talk to him.

 _"Signor Aresco, conosciamo qualcuno che potrebbe costruire un nuovo negozio. Nel frattempo, puoi stare con me nel camper del mio amico!" {Mr. Aresco, we know someone who could build a new store. In the meantime, you can stay with me in my friend's camper!}_

 _"Grazie, Anastasia. È gentile da parte tua." {Thanks, Anastasia. It is kind of you.}_

 _"Non è un problema. Parlerò con il capo edile e mandalo subito a parlare con te." {It's not a problem. I'll talk to the construction chief and immediately send him to talk to you.}_

Valentina went to find her dad, and the gang went along with her. She explained what had happened and he agreed to build him a new shop/home. Him and his co-workers started on the building right away. Mr. Aresco stayed at the RV while they worked on his new building.

The next day was full of emotions. Stacy was taking the gang to see her old home. They walked up to it and admired it before noticing a for sale sign.

 _"Hey, looks like it's up for sale. Maybe they'll let us inside to see it."_

Pizza Steve pointed out. They were in fact allowed inside. Stacy started to cry as she walked around. Pizza Steve grabbed her hand and held it as they continued to look around.

 _"Part of me misses it, and part of me is happy with where I am now."_

She said, wipping her tears away. They looked around for a little longer and Stacy would tell them little stories and memories from each room they went in.

After they visited Stacy old home, they decided to explore around Italy. First they got some Italian pizza.

 _"The pizza here is better than the pizza back in the US."_ Stacy insisted.

 _"Is it?"_ Uncle G asked.

 _"As far as I remember."_

Stacy was right, and they ended up enjoying more than the pizza at home. When they finished their pizza, they went to get some Italian gelato.

 _"Is the gelato here better too?"_ Pizzaa Steve asked.

 _"Nah, not really."_

After all the eating, the gang went to look at the leaning tower of pisa. They spent a couple hours there, then went back to the RV for the night.

While out the next day, the gang ran into Isabella. Uncle Grandpa helped her when he came to Italy last. This time, the whole gang helped her come up with inventions. Everyone was coming up with fun things. No one was really paying attention to what Uncle Grandpa was making until they heard a loud BOOM...


	3. Chapter 3

Ineffable in Italy Chapter 3

They looked over at Uncle Grandpa, who had created a canon that shoots out endless gelato.

 _"Uncle Grandpa! What did you do!?"_ Mr. Gus shouted.

 _"I made this really cool gelato shooter, but I don't know how to turn it off."_

The canon was shooting gelato everywhere. It was landing on buildings, trees, and even people. The gang, along with Isabella, tried to stop it. It wasn't until Uncle Grandpa got out his lazer hammer that they got it to stop. For the next few hours, the gang and Isabella had to clean up Uncle Grandpa's mess.

They cleaned for hours and were exhausted when they finished. But, Pizza Steve and Stacy had planned a romantic date night for that night. As the sun started to set, they began their date and started with some shopping in little shops. They walked around and bought cute little knickknacks. After shopping, they sat on a nearby bench and watched the sunset. Once the sunset, the little businesses lit up the streets. Pizza Steve and Stacy took a romantic stroll to a restaurant for dinner.

The next morning was very rainy. Stacy continued to show the gang around and told them some more stories about her memories there. While they were out, they stopped by Stacy's old school. Most of her old teachers were still there but a couple had stopped teaching since she left. After visiting Stacy's old school, she decided to show the gang where her parents worked. Stacy's dad is a doctor, and her mom is a nurse. They met while working at their local doctor's office. Stacy's mom even gave birth to Stacy there.

The walked around some more before stopping back at the RV for some lunch. They continued after lunch, and brought Cali along with them. While on their walk, Cali spotted a butterfly. She tugged on her leash, causing Stacy to lose grip of it. Cali ran off behind some bushes. By the time the gang got up to the bushes, Cali was no where to be seen.

 _"Oh no! What are we going to do!?"_ Stacy weeped.

 _"Let's split up and look for her."_ Pizza Steve suggested.

They each went separate ways and stop for the night a couple hours later. Stacy cried herself to sleep that night in Pizza Steve's arms.

The gang got up extra early the next morning to start looking for Cali. Stacy barely got any sleep that night, so she was up around 6:30am. They searched for hours until Uncle Grandpa found Cali. Stacy noticed that Cali seemed a little strange but was too happy to care. They took Cali back to the RV to let her eat then took her on a walk. Mr. Gus held onto her leash so she couldn't run off again. As they were walking, Uncle Grandpa noticed a paper on a shop window that had a picture of a duck very similar to Cali. The paper read:

Anatra mancante. Ricompensa $ 50. Per favore porta dentro se trovato.

Missing Duck. Reward $ 50. Please bring in if found.


	4. Chapter 4

Ineffable in Italy Chapter 4

Uncle Grandpa brought the sign to their attention.

 _"That's why this duck seems so weird! This isn't Cali! I can't believe I didn't notice that these spots are a lighter color, and are placed differently!"_ Stacy exclaimed.

 _"I can't believe pet ducks are actually a common thing."_ Pizza Steve added.

The gang went inside to return the duck they had found. But when they went inside, the shop owner didn't speak any English. Luckily for them, Stacy did.

 _"Ciao! Come posso aiutarti?"_ {Hello! How can I help you?} He greeted.

 _"Ciao. Abbiamo trovato la tua papera!"_ {Hello. We found your duck!}

 _"Oh! È divertente, qualcuno ha già restituito la mia papera!"_ {Oh! It's funny, someone has already returned my duck!}

 _"Che cosa?"_ {What?}

Suddenly, a duck waddled out from behind the counter. This time it was actually Cali! They traded ducks, then the gang took Cali home to give her a bath. They were very tired from their long search, so they decided to call it a night.

The gang didn't have any big plans for the next day, they wondered around some more. They visited shops and other little businesses. After some lunch, they went to check on Mr. Aresco's building. It wasn't quite done yet but it was looking good. They hang around and watched them work on the building more as Stacy talked to Mr. Aresco for a while.

Later that afternoon, Stacy decided to invite some of her old friends to the RV and have a little sleep over for old times sake. They arrived late that evening and hung out in Stacy room for a bit to do some catching up. They tried hanging out in the living room with the guys and Tiger but the gang had a hard time understanding them, since the spoke mostly Italian. Stacy did her best to translate but it was overwhelming since there was at least six girls speaking Italian all at once.

They headed back to Stacy's room when all the communication got too confusing. Stacy noticed her friends being very distant with her. They were real quiet and not really talkative, not until Stacy left the room that is. Stacy left to go get some snacks and heard her friends talking as she was about to walk back in. Her door was opened just a crack, she stood by the door and listened to what they were saying.

 _"Anastasia è diventata molto strana da quando ha lasciato l'Italia"_ {Anastasia has become very strange since she left Italy} One of them said.

 _"Lei ha degli strani amici."_ {she has strange friends.} Another one add.

Stacy didn't know how to respond. Instead of going in and confronting them, she went to the living room to talk to the gang.


	5. Chapter 5

Ineffable in Italy Chapter 5

Stacy went to the living room and found her friends on the couch watching some TV.

 _"Hey Stace! Are you having fun with your friends?"_ Pizza Steve asked.

 _"I thought I was..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Uncle Grandpa said.

 _"I overheard my so-called friends talking badly about me and you guys."_

 _"What? Why would they do that?"_ Mr. Gus asked.

 _"What did they say?"_ Pizza Steve added.

 _"They were just saying that we're weird, but I don't know of or how I should confront them."_

 _"It's simple. Just show them how weird we really are."_ Pizza Steve suggested.

 _"Actually... That's not bad, great idea Pizza Steve!"_ Stacy exclaimed.

 _"Wait, really?"_ Pizza Steve queried.

 _"However, I want to talk to my ''best friend'' first. I can't believe she would be apart of this!"_

Stacy went back to her room and asked that Valentina talk to her in the hallway.

 _"I heard what the girls were saying, and I'm disappointed that you would be apart of something like that."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"I heard the girls calling me and my friends weird."_

 _"*Sight* Yes, they were but, I'm not apart of it. I don't include myself in that because I do consider you as my friend."_

 _"Then why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"Well, ya know I didn't want to fix something that wasn't broken. I was afraid that it would cause drama if I told you, and I was afraid that you would feel hurt."_

 _"Well, I do feel kinda hurt but I guess that is a little understandable. They weren't even my closest friends anyway. I already talked to my friends, we came up with a plan on how to get them back for talking badly."_

Stacy explained everything to Valentina and she was ready to be part of their revenge.

Stacy and Valentina went back to Stacy room while the gang got everything ready. Stacy gathered all the girls to take them on a tour of the RV. Every room they entered had a dark and strange feel to it, making the girls feel uncomfortable. At every turn a new face popped up to freak the girls out. They entered the white void, then suddenly, the lights went out. Stacy and Valentina went to the living room to join the rest of the gang. They waited until the girls found their way to the living room, and laughed at them once they entered about fifthteen minutes later. Valentina helped Stacy confront them about the things they said, and the girls ran home after being freaked out by the RV. Valentina apologized to Stacy again for what the girls said about her. Later that night, Stacy and Valentina said their finally goodbyes since the gang only had one more day in Italy.

For their last day, the gang did some one last time exploring. They made sure to visit Stacy's old home one more time. Days previous to this, Mr. Aresco moved into his new home so they went to check up on him and say goodbye. They were even his first customers in his new building. The gang took their treats to the park to enjoy them. After eating their snacks, they spent the rest of the day at the park.

It was getting dark so they headed back to the RV. They were about to walk in to the RV when Stacy pointed out the clear sky and all the stars. They laid down in the grass to do some star gazing. As they laid in the grass, Uncle Grandpa left to go pick up some pizza for dinner. They ate their dinner then fell asleep under the stars.

As soon as Stacy and Pizza Steve woke up, they sat outside for a little bit. Uncle Grandpa made them some hot chocolate, since they don't like coffee. Uncle Grandpa made some coffee for him and Mr. Gus and the two of them joined the little slices outside. They talked about their trip, and how much fun they had. Once they all finished their drinks, they went inside to head home. The gang was back in the US in a matter of minutes. Stacy and Pizza Steve sat in their front yard for a few minutes, then Stacy went to her room to call her mom. Her and her mom talked for hours about the trip to Italy. When it started to get late, they hung up for the night. Stacy's room was very quiet. She reached under her bed and pulled out a photo album. It was full of pictures from when she lived in Italy, and she looked through it for a few minutes. When the got to the end, she closed it and placed it back under her bed. Stacy got up and went over to her night stand. She pulled out some photos, they were pictures she took while they were in Italy. She sat in bed admiring them, and after about ten minutes she got back up. She grabbed the photo album again, got some paper and glue, then put her new pictures in the album. She closed it, picked up her piece of paper and wrote something on it. She cut out what she wrote, glued the back, and placed it on the front of the album. The little piece of paper stated; My Family. She placed the book under her bed, turned out the light, then went to sleep.


End file.
